An awkward Magizoologistbakers guide to proposing
by Pearlislove
Summary: Newt Scamander wants to propose to Popertina Goldstein, but doesn't feel brave enough. Jacob Kowalski want to propose to Queenie Goldstein, but doesn't know how to go about it. Somehow, they end up agreeing on doing it toghther. After all, how much damage can a Magizoologist of the awkward kjind and a clueless baker make when they try to pop the question?


"Newt! Welcome!" As soon as he steps through the door, Jacob instantly recognise him. The bakery is quite crowded, and there are a lot of people everywhere, but Newt stick out like a sore thumb among the crowd with his red hair and bright blue coat, walking slightly hunched forward and clutching a brown leather suit case against his chest like his life depended on it, which, in Newts case, it might very welldo. It seems he manage to trip over something every two steps, and a few times Jacob can't help but hold his breath and hope he won't knock something over, especially the huge, carefully decorated erumpet cookie in the big gift basket by the window. The man might be a brilliant Magizoologist, but he sure as hell wasn't graceful.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, I just...please let me...sorry" Despite trying his best not to, Newt seem to involuntarily bump into every person in sight, awkwardly stumbling around and trying not to hit anyone in their face as he finally make his way to the counter and sigh."Hi Jacob. Time for some bi-weekly tea and pastries? I sure could use some at the moment."

Seeing how tired and ill-at ease Newt seemed to be, Jacob couldn't help but pity his friend. Sure he himself had never been the master at social grace, and he tended to embarrass himself a lot, but it was nothing like Newt. He didn't know what the poor man did wrong, but nothing ever seemed to work out in his favour when it came to human interactions and public places. "Sure, just sit down in the cafe and I'll bring some tea and abominable snowmen for us okay?"

He gestured to the newly opened cafe part of the bakery, which he knows Newt haven't seen yet, smiling with pride. Making pastries out of 'fantasy' animals was a rather lucrative affair, and the suggestion to start a cafe part had come from the customers themselves, some of them mentioning how nice it would be able to sit in the bakery and eat their pastries.

The new cafe part of the bakery was Jacob's pride and joy, and he hoped that Newt would enjoy it too. "I'll take some chocolate flavoured ones." He added, seeing Newt suddenly listening intently. "I know they're your favourite. "

"Yes" Newt stated slowly, a genuine smile spreading over his features at the thought of the delicious pastry. "They are simply divine."

With that last comment, Newt gets on his way and awkwardly stumble over to the cafe, sitting down at one of the table and looking around him mysteriously, before placing the suitcase of the table. After checking that it's properly locked, he finally seem to relax a little, shoulders sinking and his body leaning back against the back of the chair.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, because sometimes he was sure the only reason Newt ever sat still was because he forced him to once every two weeks, Jacob turned towards the doors behind him and shouted into the kitchen. "Hey Sam, I need you to cover upfront!"

"So, have you figured out a way to propose to Queenie yet?" As soon as Jacob sit down on the opposite chair, carefully placing the tray with pastries and tea on the suitcase which is taking up the majority of the space on the table, Newt jumps back to their last discussed subject.

Jacob sighed deeply, shaking his head and grabbing one of the chocolate-tasting abominable snowmen, slowly nibbling on the edge of the cookie. Last time they met, Jacob admitted that he'd wish to propose to Queenie, but was unsure how to go about it. He was a very awkward and very clumsy man, he knew that, and he really didn't wish to screw up what was supposed to be a perfect moment. He also couldn't help but fear her answer, too. "I just don't know how to do it. It's suppose to be really special, and the last thing I want to do is to screw up one of the lost important moments in her life, you know?

Newt smiled sympathetically, somehow understanding how he was feeling. Though he had yet to admit it to anyone, he would love to propose to Tina one day, too, but feared that he was simply too awkward to do it. "I'm afraid I can't be of much help. I would love to propose to Tina, too, one day, but I recognise that I am far too... _unadapted_ to human nature to be able to go through with such a thing." Newt try to smile after he drooped his confession, but Jacob can see how he really feels, the flashes of hurt and anger over his own lacking abilities showing so clearly on his face. He doesn't need Queenie's mindreading powers to figure out that he feels like a coward, and Jacob know that so does he.

"I mean, it would just feel so much better if you didn't have to do it _on your own_ , wouldn't it?" Suddenly, Jacob has an idea. An equally stupid and brilliant idea. Both he and Newt wished to propose to their girlfriends, but none of them had the courage nor social skills to try and do it on their own. But what if they weren't on their own? "Hey, what if we didn't have to do it on our own?"

"What do you mean? " Newt seem perplexed, but intrigued. He was looking at Jacob the same way he did with some of his animals, the new ones that he hadn't quite figured out what they were just yet.

"What if we did it together? You want to propose to Tina, I want to propose to Queenie. That way we wouldn't be alone." He smile, not sure if he's mad or just really, really brilliant, and he wondered if Newt felt the same as he waited for his verdict.

"That's brilliant! Just like Occamens… the men court the women in groups! Oh I should have thought of that!" Newt is getting excited, now, Jacob can see that, stuffing chocolate cookies in his coat that Queenie most definitely was going to be cleaning later and getting ready to go somewhere. "Will you come with me?"

"Come with you where?" Jacob felt puzzled. It felt like Newt in his excitement to get going to...wherever he was going, forgot to explain where he was going. Despite this, however, Jacob was standing up and getting ready all the same.

"To the suit case, once we find a safe place to put it. I need to talk with the Niffler about getting a ring for Tina."


End file.
